Saboteur
by Forene
Summary: welcome to saboteur, a game where your impossible dream can be fulfilled if you win the game. We have one main rule: Don't trust anyone in the game! And about the other rule...well you will know if you play the the game. So, enjoy the game "You know what weirdo? I wanna kick you right now" said the tealette harshly.


a girl with long teal hair named Miku Hatsune sighed and walked alone in the mine. In the dark mine, alone. You may not know it but this girl was playing a game. A game? In the mine?

Miku sighed and keep walking. "I wonder if I will win today.." the tealette said and looking at a card with dwarf drawn on it and a word 'miner' scribbled on it. "I got the worst job today..miners rarely win," she sighed again and put the card in her pocket.

Miku kept walking and remembering the first time she played this game.

_Saboteur._

No, No, it's not an ordinary playing card but it has the same concept. This game have two jobs, the first is the miner, his job is to search for the gold. Saboteur is the bad guy who has a role to prevent the miner to get the gold. The Gold in this game is the dream that the player had. If they found the gold their dream will come true, pretty good right?

But this game have its own bad side. You couldn't trust anyone, not even your bestfriend or something like that. This game is all about lying or being lied.

Miku was 'chosen' to play in this game. Every person who played as the saboteur was randomly picked by someone. The game was created by The Game Master (Or at least that's what the players called him or her). Miku wanted to know who the Game Master was, but she never found out who it was.

Her first role was to be the saboteur, at first she didn't like playing as the bad guy but then she liked the job, because it was much easier to prevent the miners from getting their gold. The saboteurs will get their gold when they had won the game three times in a row.

This was her third day in the saboteur, also her first day to play as the Miner. She cursed silently at the rule that said that the job was randomly given, so you won't know your job until the Game master picked the job card and gave them to the players _Randomly._

What was her wish you asked? Well it was simple. To get her chance to be alive again. You see, Miku Hatsune was already dead..Well, not exactly dead. Miku Hatsune's body was in a coma because of an accident. So you could say that Miku Hatsune was literally a spirit.

Her card suddenly glowed yellow, it was a sign that there was a change in the map. She quickly took out her map and with the help of her lantern she read the map closely, and noticed that there was a path that was destroyed. And unfortunately that was the path where Miku was walking.

Miku cursed silently, she decided to wait until her turn so she could fix the path. Miku decided to sit down and rest for a bit. She looked at her map again. Her map shown her the way in the mine and if you looked closely there was 5 symbols moving on the map and there was a name above the symbols. Those symbols were the players.

If the symbol lights up, it means that it was another player's turn to move . Player can make a new path or break the path or even make the other players paralyzed by casting spells at them.

It was someone with the name Megurine Luka's turn, and whoever this Megurine Luka was, Miku believed that she was a saboteur. Why could she guess that? Because Luka always break the path and cast a spell on other players and Miku was no exception, Neru cast a spell on her, preventing her to move.

"Agh, how nice of you Luka!" Miku said sarcastically and searched a card in her card deck that could heal her from Luka's spell. But unfortunately she didn't have one. Miku could only sigh heavily and waiting for someone to break the spell.

Miku looked the map again, she recognized some player names on the map. Megurine Luka, Kasane Ted and Yowane Haku. And there was a name she haven't seen before, "Yuuma? Who is he? A new player maybe," Suddenly Yuuma's symbol was shining and Miku waited for his action in his turn. And surprisingly for Miku, this Yuuma broke the spell for her.

Miku could jump in both relief and happiness, but instead she kept her gleeful side hidden. Immediately she began to walk on another path and realized that she was walking to Megurine Luka. She decide to take another path, why bother to meet the one who casted a spell on you right?

She turned around and continued to move on. She tried to memorized the map and then put the map into her pocket again.

"When will the game end..?I want to sleep," Miku mumbling to herself and kept walking. Her ears suddenly caught a sound. Someone was walking towards her. Nothing to afraid of though, a player couldn't hurt another player.

"Hello," A voice startled her and made her jump a little. Quickly she turned around and found a handsome man with pink hair stood before her.

"Hello there," He greeted her again, "You are Miku Hatsune, right? I'm Yuuma," he suddenly introduced himself.

Miku eyeing him suspiciously, and surprisingly the pinkette just smiled at her. "No need to be afraid," he said amused, "I'm not gonna hurt you, a player couldn't hurt other players no?"

"That's true," Miku said carefuly and still eyeing him suspiciously, "But I don't know if you would try to see my cards," _better __be __safe than sorry __,__right_?

Surprisingly the pinkette laughed. He took something from his pocket and showed it to her. Miku's eyes widened in surprise because Yuuma -without hesitation- showed her his card. The word 'miner' glowed.

Miku trying to calm herself from this surprise, "Are you stupid or what?!" she asked –nearly shouted- at him.

"No, I'm not stupid. I know you are a miner too, Miku," Yuuma replied her calmly, "or else I won't help you from that Luka earlier if you are a saboteur."

"How do you know that I'm a miner?" Miku asked him again, "Why are you so certain that I'm a miner? I could be a saboteur."

Yuuma shrugged, "It was just, you know, my instinct."

Miku sighed and walked away from him, "You are a weirdo, showing me your card and assumed me as a miner just because of your instinct."

Yuuma quickly walked after her, "It's not just because of that you know, I always watch you trying to open a the path towards the gold."

Miku stopped and look at him, "Am I really that obvious?" she asked the pinkette.

Yuuma just smirked at her, "Yeah, you looked like someone who's really desperate to get the gold."

"I see," came the short reply. The tealette then walked again, ignoring the pinkette who followed her.

"So, is this not your first time to play the saboteur?" Yuuma asked her again, hoping to catch her attention, "you seems very skilled in this game."

Miku was silent for awhile and then answered him, "this is the third time I played this game."

Suddenly Miku's pocket lights up, When she checked it, her card was glowing, now it was her turn. She took out her map and looked at the paths in the map. There was a path that blocked the gold. Miku picked one of her card, the one with a destroyed mine wall drawing on it. She placed it on the blocked way in her map and the path dissapeared.

"You destroyed that path? Are you sure?" Yuuma asked her and looked at his own map, "I think the next person is Yowane Haku, a saboteur."

"Is that from your instinct again?" Miku asked sarcasticaly.

"No, but from my observation skill," Yuuma replied her almost lazily like it was an obvious thing.

Miku rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed, when there was a sudden change on her map. Yowane Haku made a way to the gold and then Miku and Yuuma's map explode and turned into golden dust and formed the words, 'Saboteur win.'

Miku didn't believe her eyes. Yuuma smirked at her triumphantly, "See? I was right," he said.

"So what if you was right? You lost too weirdo," Miku said at him, feeling annoyed by him.

"First, my name is Yuuma not weirdo, and why are you mad at me?" Yuuma said innocently and made Miku really want to kick him, his face would be a perfect spot.

The mine turned into a one way hall. This hall was the first place that the gamers entered before they played the game. But Miku was a special case, she didn't have any place to stay in the human world so the game master provide her with a room at the end of the hall. Whoever this game master was, Miku was grateful for him or her.

Miku quickly walked away from him but Yuuma –with his smirk still plastered on his face- followed her. Miku realized this and trying to ignore him but this weirdo's (A/N: Sorry Yuuma) presence was somehow very annoying to her. Miku turned around and glare at Yuuma, "Stop following me!" she shouted at him.

"Following you? Of course not, it seems that our destination happened to be same," Yuuma shrugged.

Miku restrain herself to kick him and quickly walk away. She could saw her room door and nearly ran to her room to distance herself from Yuuma. But she saw something strange, there was another door beside hers. And her eyes widened when she saw the name at the door. 'Yuuma'

Miku still stared at the door beside hers when Yuuma finally catch up with her. Yuuma realized Miku's shocked face and he plastered his smirk on his face again, "It looks like we are neighbors now."

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

_Hey, it's me again. So, how about this story? Is __it__ confusing? If you have question just PM me okay._

_ And leave some review pleaseee...__ Thank you_


End file.
